Conventionally track sub-frames are fabricated structures which may mount a track motor which drives a track-driving sprocket. By virtue of the track sub-frames being fabricated they are expensive to produce, requiring the assembly of many different components. Typically such track sub-frames are attached by fasteners for example to the remainder of the ground engaging lower structure.